Session 3
Session 3: The Crimson Cloud September 11th 2017 1950 King City The Di.E.S.E.L drops us off and informs us that we are in 1950 King City and that we are after the Crimson Cloud before vanishing from this time.. We approach James "Jim" Allen house which has appeared to remain the same, save for a few modern upgrades here and there. A wise old man comes and informs us how Time Travel works. He poofs away in a cloud of smoke. There is a knock at the door. Jim answers the door and finds two people standing there with some packages. They reveal themselves to be Detective Valentina Jones and her partner Jim Smith. They show him a picture of the group from 1893, they know who we are. They hand us dossiers which elaborate on the time period we are currently in. "Go over these documents and if you have any questions you can meet us at Precinct 1." Jim, Atsila, the Hammer (who is calling himself the Boulder), and Dr. Anders go to the library to investigate. Jim's house just happens to have clothing in the proper sizes and fashion for the period. Noah, Daren, the Professor, and Fei go to a local dive at the docks. They drink and eavesdrops on some conversations. Fei is coping with the knowledge that he is no longer in the time he is from and has traveled back and then forward in time. After a long while a group of 5 ruffians approach the group and demand that Noah give up his money. The Professor attempts to reason with them but they seem like a desperate bunch. They brandish weapons, and one sucker punches Noah in the face. The one standing in front of Daren immediately gets knocked across the room in a flash, no one quite saw what had happened. The Professor pulls out one of his pistols and shoots a knife out of one of their hands. Fei uses this opportunity to steal drinks from occupied patrons. Noah knocks one out. Daren hits another and the Professor shoots another hand. With only one assailant left Fei uses this chance to convince them to run away. The Professor tosses them a sustenance pack and a clean Hanes T-shirt after Noah steals the one from the sucker puncher. Meanwhile, Dr. Anders' group are making their way to the bar when they see the group of 5 men leave the bar, 2 needing medical attention. His responsibility kicks in and he offers medical help. We leave the bar, and we came across a note the Fei snatched in the shuffle saying the Crimson Cloud invites us to a meeting at 2pm. It's written in Chinese. After much deliberation we decide to head to the meeting in two separate groups, an in team and a backup team. The inside team enters the warehouse with little trouble. There are tons of rough looking men here. The apparent leader of the event asks the "leaders" of each gang to sign a ledger pledging to return for a meeting at 3pm. Jim, acting as the leader, initially refuses and the 3 are instantly transported inside a locked vault, losing all contact with the outside team, forced to sign a document that says he'll come to a meeting at 3pm. Having lost contact to the team Dr. Anders' ghostly appendages grab the rest of the group and vaults us into the warehouse, crashing through the roof. A good 2 dozen guards with assorted weapons surround the group. Jim signs the documents when the leader dude appears and transports them out of the vault back to the warehouse and we fight and impair the goons. We attend the meeting in the same tower Greg Johnson's office was. Jim Allen's head is on a pike that say "''Thog". ''The know his identity, unclear if they know he is still alive or not. Noah Teleports the group into the board room. Category:Sessions Category:1950s